Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is an updated version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, featuring 12 new characters, 8 new stages, and updated gameplay. It will be released on November 15, 2011 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 at the discount price of $39.99 US and in 2012 for PlayStation Vita. New Characters Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will add an additional 12 new characters, 6 from both the Marvel side and the Capcom side, bringing the total characters to 50. The full character list was leaked on July 20, 2011. Changes to Current Characters Akuma * Akuma is able to use Hyakkushu in the air now. * Akuma has a Demon Flip Command Throw now (?) * Ashura Senku seems slightly more useful, better but no real confirmation on this. * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku assist is no longer a Soft Knockdown, so it’s more difficult to extend combos with it. * Hyakki Gojin's OTG ground bounce relaunch is much more strict. * Does not have the L Tatsumaki Zankukyaku infinite in Level 3 X-Factor anymore. *Large health decrease. Amaterasu * Cold Star appear to be faster when on point. * Can switch weapons in the air now. * Team Aerial Combo glitch is gone. * Reflector counter comes out faster. * Thunder Edge charges faster. Arthur * Increased overall health. * Air S drops him downward more quickly for easier OTG after air combos. * Axe Toss has less startup now and moves across the screen faster. * Scythe has much better start up now and is much better for zoning purposes. * Gold Armor lasts around 5 seconds longer. Captain America * Shield Slash is faster and possibly pull the character in more on hit. * L Shield Slash now hits OTG. * Has a double jump now. * Captain America, overall, is a faster character. * M and H versions of Charging Star now cause Soft Knockdown. * Backflip now has some invincibility. Chris Redfield * Chris can now cancel out of his gun attacks by doing another special move. f+M, cr. H and j.d+H are all special cancellable. * Chris has a proper wave dash now. * H Grenade Fire puddle seems to last longer/pops the enemy up more. * Appears to have faster start up/recovery on his specials. Chun-Li * Appears to do overall more damage in combos. * Chun-Li appears to be no longer vulnerable after doing her up-kicks in the air (?) * Chun-Li has a new attack which is an EX version of her Spinning Bird Kick from Street Fighter IV called Spinning Hornet Kick. Crimson Viper * New move caled Optic Blast coming from Viper’s glasses. It has to be charged with the attack buttons like Zero’s Z-Buster. Can only be released on the ground. * Burning Kick jumps her across mid-screen. * It’s possible her infinite is removed but it’s not confirmed yet. Dante * Standing L has a smaller hit box meaning it’s not as effective as an anti-air (it's still good for that purpose, but not as great as before). * Standing H's hit box is nerfed with less vertical range. * Smaller hit box on Killer Bee dive kick. * Hit-stun scaling has been changed a bit for Dante, which has affected some of his combos. Some of his more advance combos have stricter timing to them and less time to perform OTG follow ups. Examples are given below: ** f+H BC Volcano BnB still works but the timing is tighter for the airplay, j.H, land H. ** D/F H, H, H xx f+H: (Stinger) wallbounce in corner is a bit higher than it used to be. Bold Move j.S seemed to almost always cross up. ** j.S/Hammer BnB requires instant Volcano after the knockdown for the airplay, j.H, land H to combo, and even then it’s very tight. If you delay the Volcano even a moment, it won’t work due to the hitstun deterioration timer. ** Pop Shredder into up Charged shots drops the opponent much lower making it more difficult to follow it up with Teleport into Hammer. ** During Devil Trigger, Dante gains Triple Jump and Double Air Dash. ** Input on moves for Dante involving Rekka-like motions (like Dante’s Hammer which was QCF+L~QCF+L) are just simply changed to a double tap (so new Hammer input would be QCF+L ~ L). So far, this has been noticed for Acid Rain, Hammer, and Beehive. It is suspected that this is an across-the-board chance for Dante and this makes some of his specials have faster start up times like Hammer. Deadpool * Quick Work's distance, range, and speed is said to have been increased. * Supposedly faster specials. * Trigger Happy has less recovery time. * Deadpool can now cancel his Quick Work and Trigger Happy into a teleport. * Bolo Loop is removed. Dormammu * His zoning specials have become better in speed and recovery. * Dark Dimension has a larger hit box, but it can no longer pass under bouncing opponents. * Increased distance on back dash. * Can use Purification in the air. * Can charge Dark Spells while airborne, but can only charge one at a time and is vulnerable until he lands. He stops in the air when performing this special, in the same manner as Dark Hole. However, he can charge all 3 Dark Spells while flying. * Liberation in the air causes him to teleport to the ground and then perform the release. * Can attack out of down-back airdash. Most likely up-back too. * Reduced hit-stun on Crouching M. * Flame Carpet is slighty further out and the hit box has changed(?). Can cause OTG to hit once and knock people away mid-screen, it causes corner Flame Carpets to hit once on some characters because of the distance it’s laid out. Flame Carpet also disappears when Dormammu is hit. * He can cancel Dark Matter (forward + H) into any special move. * Purification assist can OTG. * Can now chain M and H while on the ground and crouching. Doctor Doom * Air H laser is faster. * Faster Crouching L. * Launcher appears to be safer on block. * Overall, Doom’s projectiles are faster now. * Doom’s forward throw causes a hard knockdown now. * Air S moves faster vertically. * Air S causes ground bounce on juggle. * Photon Array does more damage when button mashing. * Air H has a new variation. Felicia * Rolling Buckler no longer bounces off your opponent on block, increasing her pressure game by giving her another way to close the distance. * Can use Delta Kick in the air now. * Air Delta Kick causes ground bounce when used as part of an air combo. * Toy Touch now causes less hit-stun decay, making the cancel into Dancing Flash more difficult. Haggar * Double Lariat assist no longer causes Hard Knockdown; it causes Soft Knockdown. It is also vulnerable during startup in the first two frames. * Crouching H now hits OTG and is a Hard Knockdown. * Steel Pipe now causes ground bounce rather than huge hit-stun Hsien-Ko * Increased overall health. * Chiretou seems to have faster start up. No specific timing after an air combo was needed for this hyper to connect. * f+M AND f+H normals are now jump cancellable. * Appears to do slightly more damage due to less hit deterioration from her previously multi-hitting normals (some of them still have multi-hitting properties). * General hit stun changes allowing her to do easier combos in the corner involving cr.H, f+H, M Henkyo Ki for 3 reps on opponents. * Ground Henkyo Ki travels faster and also recovers faster. * She has new projectiles from Anki-Hou: ** Oil drum (the wooden log everyone thought it was). Supposedly has high projectile durability points but given the randomness of items, it’s hard to test this out. ** Hunk of meat. ** Steel Samurai. Causes stagger. ** Chris’s stun rod. Also staggers with an electric effect. ** Snowman. Freezes opponent, rather, it just has an ice effect similar to Ammy’s Cold Star. It doesn’t actually freeze you a la Chris’s grenade launcher hyper. ** Felyne from Monster Hunter. Hulk * Standing H has 3 points of super armor now. * Has a new charge punch move now (f+M). It also has a one-hit armor. * OTG Gamma Wave into Gamma Crush is much more strict now. * Air S has increased range. * Gamma Quake falls faster and before it starts, his fist pound ground bounces the opponent. Iron Man * Unibeam M and H are faster and recover faster. * Ground dash moves him at least 1/2 screen across. Before, it moved him about 1/3 distance. * Even faster Flight cancel. * Triangle jump/air dash mechanics have changed. It seems to have different trajectories and acceleration. Possibly different types of dashes. It appears that he can cancel his air normals into a dash now, opening possibility for Magneto-like combos. * Crouching H is now special-cancellable and flight-cancelable. * Double jump is gone. Jill Valentine * Machine Gun Spray is now mashable. Magneto * Magneto has three new moves that modify your momentum anywhere on the screen, similar to Fair Wind and Foul Wind from Storm, or like Rachel’s Wind Drive in Blazblue. Attraction can pull you forward, Repulsion pushes you back, and Gravitation forces you to stay more-or-less stationary. (HUGE buff, due to the free nasty mixups on people jumping in. Pull them closer so they accidentally cross you up. Punish.) * Air dash reduced in range and speed. * Air H pushes enemies away more and combined with the dash range reduction, combos are harder to do. He still has access to his Hyper Gravitation loop in the corner but you get less repetitions out of them. * EM Disruptor start-up is slowed down. It is generally slower but it's still a dominant projectile. * Throw trap time decreased slightly. M.O.D.O.K. * M.O.D.O.K. has a new air Psionic Blaster done with S. * M.O.D.O.K .can now dash cancel moves in the air. * M.O.D.O.K. has new abilities allowing him to drain meter. Morrigan * Does more damage on combos due to her base damage being increased. * Flight cancel combos appear to be more reliable/useful. * New meter draining fireball (QCF+S) that steals about 1/3rd of the opponents meter. The fireball itself has very slow start up though so it’s difficult to use it in combos. * Astral Vision is much faster on startup. She can use her new meter draining move during Astral Vision and it DOES steal meter in this mode. * Finishing Shower has faster startup, faster missile travel speed, and you can control their trajectory much more than before. For example, in MvC3, if you hold up after using Finishing Shower, the trajectory will “slant” up a bit, and the whole thing is pretty minor. In UMvC3, a player can curve the missiles upward to the top half of the screen and then swerve them back down to the bottom against a crouching opponent. They may even be able to reach super jump heights now. Phoenix * Only one action per jump. No more multiple TK Shots, no more TK Shot into Teleport. *You can do 2 actions per flight mode as it is now longer. You can do Air H, TK Shot into Teleport if you went flight mode first but there is longer start up on H TK Shot. * Air H TK Shot has longer start up and slower recovery. Air M TK Shot is pretty much the same. Air L TK Shot has faster recovery. * Even more reduction in health (like 400K to 350K). * TK Shot disappear if she is hit. Ryu * Ryu now has a utility hyper called Denjin Mode (d, d+ two attacks) that enhances everything he does. Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku does more damage and now has added tornado and lighning effects. This hyper also enhances his Hadoken, which is best noticed in his Hadoken assist. It gets ridiculous projectile durability, and it seems harder to knock Ryu out of it. It also allows his Shinku Hadouken to bounce off of walls and his Shin Shoryuken hyper does more damage in this mode. Overall, it makes him a much more threatening character. * While in Denjin Mode, he can not regain red health when tagged out. * His new Hadoken and Shoryuken can be charged for additional effects (QCF+S, DP+S), such as making Hadoken so fast it’s invisible and causing wall bounce. Can be used in the air. * Can rapid-fire Hadokens, though they don't travel fullscreen. * Ryu can cancel his overhead into specials now * Can now cancel his Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku into other specials Sentinel * Sentinel Force (Charge) is now faster. They are now a true block string. * Air combo into L Rocket Punch and into Hyper Sentinel Force does not work anymore or at least isn’t reliable. * Rocket Punch and overall speed of Sentinel has been increased. * Health slightly reduced from 905K to 900K (most people playing the game didn’t notice a change in Sentinel’s health so it’s assumed that the change is just rounding it off or slight at best). She-Hulk * New lampost projectile called Savage Swing (b+H) has super armor and causes wall bounce. It also has considerable start-up and recovery, but it cannot be special or hyper canceled. * Crouching H Slide now covers less distance. * Team Aerial Combo glitch is gone. * Crouching L can no longer be chain canceled. * Emerald Cannon dropkick jumps forward and has some armor. * Taking out the Trash has invincibility frames. Shuma-Gorath * Throw now absorbs/steals meter. * Hyper Mystic Smash is now mashable. * General tightening of frame data. Spencer * Has a new OTG air only move called Death from Above that can combo after connecting. Spider-Man * Spider-Man’s webs travel faster. * Web Ball, Web Swing and Spider Sting can be cancelled into Web Zip * Crawler Assault deals more damage through button mashing * Web Zip can OTG. Storm * New Move: DP+S = Fair Wind, pushes opponent away. * New Move: RDP+S = Foul Wind, pulls opponent towards her. * Appears to do better damage. * Slight changes to her jump cancel loops. * Cannot call assists while floating. Super-Skrull * Meteor Smash can now be done from the air. * Death Penalty causes massive stagger, allowing you to combo after it. * Orbital Grudge assist does not cause Soft Knockdown anymore. * Stone Smite has a one-hit super armor after it's fully charged. * M Tenderizer causes wall bounce. Taskmaster * New command grab move called Charge Sting can be chained from Shield Charge. * Shield Charge has its distance increased. * Damage from Air Legion Arrow after a throw has been reduced. * Generally speaking, Taskmaster appears to do less damage overall. Thor * Range on Air Mighty Hurricane command throw increased. Possibly increased range on ground version as well. * Mighty Spark have faster start ups. * Has a new variant on Mighy Spark that arcs and hits the opponent from behind. Trish * Recovery on air and ground Hopscotch are reduced. * Recovery on air and ground Peekaboo are reduced. * Peekaboo assist comes out faster. * Low Voltage has faster start up. * Air Maximum Voltage now hits OTG. Tron Bonne * Gustaff Fire assist has been nerfed; it is now vulnerable on start up. However, on point, it is now bufferable so it has been slightly buffed as a point move. * Tron’s Air H knocks away making it difficult to hit confirm into a mid-screen combo. You can still follow it up with a combo if you do Bonne Strike after it. * Bonne Strike has quicker recovery. * Servbot projectiles come out much faster now. She can chain them together so fast that the models seem to overlap. * Tron can cancel out of Bandit Boulder on her own; means she can combo out of throws and relaunch solo. Viewtiful Joe * New dodge move has full invincibility, but has vulnerability on recovery, hence canceling it into Mach Speed in the trailer. * New move that causes a wallbounce. * Possibly faster mobility. * Mashing during Mach Speed causes more hits and damage Wesker * Much lower health overall. Estimates put him in the 800-900K category now. We are talking at least a 200K drop in health. * Appears to have slower teleports * Air throw pushes the opponent all the way to the corner making it harder to follow up. * His overall speed increases when he is not wearing his sunglasses. * Lost in Nightmares telports him immediately to the ground after he throws the missile. Maybe possible to combo off of this with an OTG and an assist. * Samurai Edge no longer floats the opponent when it connects in the air, combos after this no longer possible. Wolverine * Seems to have less health. * Berserker Slash is slower and is no longer invulnerable * Seems slower overall perhaps to make Berserker Charge more balanced overall. * While in Berserker Charge mode, he does not regain red health when tagged out. * Contrary to popular belief, Wolverine can still relaunch after a dive kick in the air combo the ground bounce may just not work if a dive kick stagger was used to start the initial combo. * New move: Swiss Cheese. Wolverine repeatedly stabs the area in front of him, functioning similarly to Chun-Li's lightning kicks. It can also be comboed into and out of it. X-23 * Ankle Slice seems to have a slightly larger hit box, making OTG + assists combos easier. * Rage Trigger hyper is faster. * Talon Attack will allow her to cancel out of her other air specials, like her Air Crescent Scythe. Zero * Rekkoha is now wider and covers more ground. * Zero can cancel special moves into Z-Buster now, like Raikousen. * Level 3 Z-Buster causes Soft Knockdown now, it was Hard Knockdown before. * Shippuga loop no longer works. * Can charge his Z-Buster before the match starts. * Air H and Jumping Down H now push the opponent further away. New Stages Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will also feature 8 new stages, including... * Daredevil's Hell's Kitchen stronghold (Shadowland) * Kattelox Island (Winter) * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Daytime and actually on the Helicarrier in the sky) * Tricell Laboratory (Destroyed) * Danger Room (Main Menu) * Asgard (Midnight) * Daily Bugle (Nighttime) New Game modes Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will also feature new game modes. The only one revealed so far is the inclusion of spectator mode, in which players may watch the matches of others. Trivia *The Alt. Versions of MvC3 Stages is a reference to the Alt. versions of stages in MvC2, like the snow version of the clock tower, and a night version of Ruby's ship, however, more work is put into these and some are in different locations entirely, like Shadowland being near Dark Daredevils throne, and the Daytime of the Helicarrier actually being on the Helicarrier than on some platform watching it. *UMVC3's Boxart is drawn by Shinkiro, the same person who made the boxart to Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Gallery 13 umvc3artwork03.jpg|New Artwork after the Reveal of Virgil and Iron Fist UMVC3-Cover-2.jpg|Alt. Box Art featuring all 12 New characters in a Marvel comic style P3ymw.jpg.png|Japanese promo Featuring All character models Also See List of Marvel moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 List of Capcom moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 External Links *Official Marvel vs Capcom 3 website (currently has UMvC3 information) *Screwattack article covering the announcement *Screwattck article covering the character roster leak.Add Category:Games